when deceit turns into beauty
by nee-nee obrien
Summary: Alan is broken but is it for good? does he get better? TV verse/ movie verse it is up to you. t to be safe


When deceit turns into beauty tb fanfiction

I own no one except those I make up um what happens when Alan turns into the best guy his family could ask for and all because of a little deceit and a lovely surprise.

I'm sorry but this is who the Tracy boys are partnered up with plus who their kids are in later on in the story and in this story tintin is a hoe for reasons read

Scott-Annalise kid/s: Sophia Annie Tracy and Walter Schirra Tracy

John-grace kid/s: twin boys Johnathan Thomas Tracy and Ronald Grabe Tracy

Gordon-Mary kid/s: Sarah Hughes Tracy

Virgil-Alice kid/s: violet Samantha Tracy

Alan-Stephanie Creighton-Ward (lady Penelope is her aunt) kid/s: (a/n that'll be way later in the story I mean way, way, way later)

Jeff's pov

I got a phone call from Alan's school and I thought 'he just can't be john can he' so the next day I was at Massachusetts and I went to the front office and the lady said "Mr Tracy in that room" I walked in all of Alan's teachers plus Alan himself were there I sat down the headmaster said "hi Mr Tracy these are alan's teachers for math alan has miss Garett for English Mrs hoath for arts Mr smith for science Mr fletcher for humanities/history Mr Coates for gym coach Brenan now we'd all like to talk about alan" I nod as he points out everyone Mrs hoath said "this was alan's book before spring break and this is a new book for this semester" I had a look and I looked shocked and alan said "john's been helping me with my maths and he's been reading my work to make sure that I have everything right" "alan has changed most of his lessons were spent on drawing the thunderbirds and daydreaming now his book is perfect and his test scores are better than our best student for that year Frasier Adams" Mr Coates says "alan can do the advanced tests" Mr fletcher said "his project on photosynthesis is perfect to the tee" coach Brenan said "alan is not only in my P.E class but is also in my track class he can run 3 km in 18:45 minutes he is our track star whatever you did to turn alan around thank you" "they helped but I wanted to prove to dad I'm not a waste of space to show my brothers I'm not someone they can push around to show I'm not a waste of breath the reason I changed is because I never got help after an incident and I never get much sleep" some boys walked in and the head master said "Mr Tracy Frasier and alan have been practising a dance and I want them to show you" "hi Mr Tracy" "oh alan Virgil and gordo were in an accident" I said "they are fine" I added alan nodded then some other boys came in and the headmaster put take me to church (not my song) on and they danced in actual grace and I clapped and then a bell went the headmaster said "would you like to join alan for some lunch" "sure" we eat lunch and I see Frasier alan and two of their friends get up the headmaster nods at them and I notice they go to a stage Frasier sits at the piano one of the friends sits at the drums the other friend on guitar and same with alan and he said "this one here is for our family for me though my brothers my dad and Frasier" and they start playing next to me (not mine) and alan is singing and he is good then they start to play sun goes down (not my song) I clap and I said "let's go for a walk" I get up and we walk to the oval and dad said "I thought this" "sort of girls are over the road but over the breaks they come over to our school to just hang" this one girl walked up to alan and she said "hi alan I was wondering whether you wanted to run on the trails" "hello Stephanie sure hey old man think you could beat me" "you are so lucky I'm wearing my shorts and a t-shirt cause I can beat you" "give me 5 I need to change" "same with me I need to change and I need to put my hair up I waited then alan ran to me from direction and Stephanie the other allie said "well take the 3 km track" "yes alan" I see alan grab a pair of ear phones and his iPod and he puts on music and he said "ready set go" alan is faster then I remember I can keep up with Stephanie but I can't keep up with alan that is until Stephanie starts to sprint and when I finally reach the end I hid behind a tree and I watch I see alan grin and I see him kiss Stephanie I walk out from the tree and I wait when they break apart Stephanie hugs alan and alan hugs her back and I say "done" alan looks at Stephanie and Stephanie exchanges with a horrified look and alan said "uh dad what did you see" "enough to see that you two are perfect for you alan is this why you're getting better at school work" "sort of but I want to help in the family business so I need to focus and Stephanie and john have helped heaps" "oh alan um well tonight because boys side of this school has a bigger gym well we are coming over here for a party type thing and we can invite a boy if we want alan would you like to come with me" "yes" alan says I say "two weeks til you come home alan you excited" "no dad I don't want to see cheater and deceiver" "I know alan but please tintin is at lady Penelope's anyways because Scott virg Gordon even john can't stand her as for Fermat he is always locked in his room and if you want we can ask your parents Stephanie to see whether she can stay over the summer break" "ok dad" "hey sprout I've got to go I'll pick you up before I go Stephanie can I have your parents number" "sure wait Mr Tracy if you want I could call them then you could talk to them whilst I write there number down" "sure" "hi mom dad listen someone wants to speak with you so I'm going to put them on" she gave her phone to me and I said "hello my name is Jeff Tracy my son alan is your daughter's boyfriend and well I live on an island and I was wondering for summer break whether you'd let your daughter come to my island" "are there other females" "yes" "ok then" I gave the phone back to Stephanie she gave me the number and I left

Alan's pov

2 weeks later

Steph and I were sitting waiting for dad so I grabbed a book out of my backpack and I started to read when I hear "oh my sprout you feeling well you're actually reading a book" I look up its Scott Virgil and dad and I said to Scott "yeah well you're actually a smartarse" "behave" dad said I said "Virgil Scott meet Stephanie , Stephanie meet Scott and Virgil" "hi" Steph said (Steph is Stephanie's nickname _john: ah nah shit Sherlock her nickname is alan of course it's Steph you dumb ass._ ) when we get to the island dad said "Stephanie there are clothes in the guest room alan will show you" "thank you Mr Tracy" "call me Jeff and you're welcome" I get as far as the hallway then I'm kissing her and when I pull away she says "let me get changed" I lead her to the bedroom and I whisper "put on the IR shirt and I will too because all of my brothers will and so will there partners just trust me" "kay babe" Steph said I said "when you're done knock on my door it's the yellow door and I'll answer don't knock on the white one" "why" "just don't" she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I ran to my room I got changed and I put on my IR shirt then I saw Gordon and john "hey alan" "where are the girls" "at the table it's dinner" "I'll be there in a minute" when they go I grab Stephanie and we walk to the kitchen we sit at the table and john said "who the funny bunny" "me" Gordon squealed I said "john Gordon Alice Mary grace and Annalise meet Stephanie "hi" Stephanie said shy we ate dinner then I grabbed Stephanie and we went into the lounge room and she kissed me and she moved to the piano and she said "ready" I nod and I start to play the guitar she started to play Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth and we sang and by then the family came in and was listening a Virgil said "wow alan" "hey alan I think we should tell Stephanie about our 'family' business" "yes dad do you or what" "sure allie ok Stephanie when alan was 3 my wife was killed in an avalanche alan was almost killed I buried myself into work by the time alan was 11 the family business was in full swing I didn't want alan to be in it until last spring break we are the thunderbirds and last spring break we nearly died in thunderbird 5 alan saved us then he was almost killed but then tintin alan's ex saved him" "you're international rescue" "yes oh alan penny's coming over tomorrow for a party tomorrow night" "yes dad I'm going to bed I want to get up early so I can run a lap of the island tomorrow" "same I'm tired night everybody" "night alan and Stephanie" "night" alan said we walked the hallway we stopped outside the guest bedroom I kissed Stephanie and she hugged me and I said "night Steph" "night my beautiful boy wake me up so we can run together" I nod and I walk to my bedroom I get changed then I fall asleep on the rug.

Scott's pov

I go to check up on my baby brother and I roll my eyes his asleep on the floor but he is starting to moan and shriek so I walk to him I run my fingers through his hair and I say "hush little man hush alan we'll be here you're safe" he calmed down and fell back asleep

Alan's pov

When I woke up I got into my running gear it was 6 in the morning and I knocked on Stephanie door she was already dressed we put our runners on then we went out and we started it took us 2 hours to get around the whole island then we jog inside and we see dad is up and he said "morning" "morning I'm going to have a quick shower and then I'm going to do my hair and get dressed" "I swear alan you are like Virgil john and Scott" I run to my room have a shower do my hair I put on a button up shirt all the buttons undone and a pair of shorts with my converses I walk down and I hear talking so I suspect Scott I walk in and I see lady Penelope and I say "morning lady Penelope I didn't think you were coming til later" "oh I left at 6" "sorry I would've been here but my girlfriend and I went for a run we ran the lap of the island in 2 hours" I said and then I hear someone come down the hall it's Stephanie and I say "like you're clothing style" "hello Stephanie" "hey aunt Penelope" Stephanie said I looked at her and she said "my name is Stephanie grace Creighton-Ward my father is aunt Penelope's brother" I grab Stephanie hand and she smiles and see Fermat I say to "Stephanie come with me" we sat outside when dad called us in and dad said "alan I know you're extremely mad with them but please just act normal" "dad I forgive them tintin never liked me she adored Fermat and it's easy to see why they are similar just as Stephanie and I are" I said grabbing her hand and she said "I want you by my side" "so I will never feel alone again" I finish we laughed and then we heard Scott virg Gordon and john and the girls come down the hall and they said "morning lady Penelope morning Stephanie hi sprout" "morning" I say smiling and then I said "because everybody is up" I walked over to the music player and I put it on the loudest setting and dad said "that is too loud" I ignore him and I put it on lean on (not my song) we dance to it and our routine fits with the beats (a/n I am starting to get sick of this I am going to fast forward to alan and Stephanie graduation) today is our graduation and I hear "sprout" "guys and girl" the 4 years had passed fast and Scott and has 2 kids same with john and Virgil and Gordon both have a kid Scott's eldest is his little girl name Sophia Annie Tracy and a little boy Walter Schirra Tracy john has twin boys which him and grace named one of them Johnathan Thomas Tracy and the other Ronald Grabe Tracy (a/n Ronald Grabe is an American astronaut) Gordon and Mary named there little girl Sarah Hughes Tracy (Sarah Hughes is and actual Olympian) Virgil and Alice named there violet Samantha Tracy I'm the only Tracy without kids of my own thank god for that anyway we sit at the front whilst the families sit and the headmaster said "ok we are going to start with the awards then we have a presentation then a group of our best dancers will do a dance then somebody has to do something that is s surprise then a lunch party type thing the first award is most improved this year it goes to somebody who has improved their work and behaviour since starting school here this year it goes to big surprise alan Tracy" everyone chant's 'Tracy, Tracy, Tracy,' I turn bright red I sit down then the headmaster says "the next award goes to someone who is good at arts and this year it's split to two people I'd like to call up Frasier Adams and Stephanie Creighton-Ward" they walk up we have spent the last half an hour listening and we have the last 3 awards the head master said "funnily enough our last three awards are all directed at the same person so the winner for the prettiest person the track king and the class clown surprise, surprise is alan Tracy" everyone screams in delight I get my awards and I sit down we watch the presentation it has photos of us everyone whistled when it got to the picture of where Stephanie and I where kissing and when it was over Frasier Stephanie and I went up and the headmaster put lean on (not my song) at the end everyone cheered and I whispered to Stephanie "stay up here this is the surprise" the headmaster says "Mr Tracy would like to say something" the headmaster gives me the microphone and I say "it's alan Mr Tracy is my father anyway so you are all wondering what I'm doing up here well Stephanie when I met you I was broken you fixed me and now that I've started to live I want to live with you beside me Stephanie will you marry me?" "Yes alan" Stephanie said nodding I put the ring on her finger and I hugged her she was crying and I said "hey baby what's wrong" "nothing Allie I'm happy" I walk to our family's with Stephanie and she is smiling and dad said "you're no longer my baby are you I have to let go" "no dad I'll always be your baby I am just going to be somebody's husband and eventually somebody's dad" I hugged Stephanie as I sat down headlights by robin Schulz came on and Fraser Stephanie and I jumped up and we started to dance at the end of the dance Stephanie and I walked up to dad and she said "having a nice time Mr Tracy" "yes but I think alan is having more fun" "hmm yes he is real weird" "when is the wedding" "don't know alan and I need to discuss it" "hey it can be two weeks from Saturday because with mine and lady Penelope's money anything is possible" "I think alan will agree" I hear her say and I yell "I agree" I walk over to them and Stephanie was talking to lady Penelope and I said to dad "um well I was wondering whether we could have the ceremony on the beach" "yes and we'll put IR offline for 36 hours" "thanks dad" I smile and dad said "but be careful" I look at Stephanie her blonde hair in a plait her green eyes smiling and I say to dad "the first person that isn't me that'll hurt her will have an hour to hide because I will borrow one to find them" Stephanie walked up to me and she grabbed my hand and I hugged her Mr and Mrs Creighton-Ward come over and I say " how are you today Mr and Mrs Creighton-Ward" "oh alan just call me Naveed" Mrs Creighton-Ward said Mr Creighton-Ward said "alan it's tom" "yes ma'am yes sir" I say Stephanie says "Mr Tracy alan were talking about something so I came to investigate" "I swear it doesn't matter how many times I say it people just call me Mr Tracy Naveed tom Stephanie just call me Jeff" "and Steph I was asking dad whether we could use the Tracy island beach" "wait you actually live on an island" "yes it's the only way my kids are out of the paper 99 percent of the time oh and alan I read that you got a tattoo" "told you that was a bad idea" Steph said to me Naveed said "Stephanie did you get one" "no mother alan and Frasier went" "show us alan" said everyone including my nosey brothers I lifted the sleeve of my shirt and john exclaimed "COOL!" I laughed and dad said "really" 'yup land drools space rules" I high fived john and dad rolled his eyes I said "reach for the stars" Stephanie laughed I said "hey dad I'm getting a pig and I'm going to name him Gordon pig" Gordon looked up I started to sprint and I said "oi Gordon you're fish out of water" I continue to run doing cartwheels here and there Gordon said "you win kiddo do you hear me sprout allie one the baby one" I glared at Gordon and then I walked to him and he took a swing at me and I ducked whilst knocking his legs he tumbled and I got up and I walked back to the family Scott said "you're going to like fast things" "I know next month they want me to race for the season mind you I'm only doing it for the season" dad glared at me I smile and Scott passed something to dad he said "alan Shepard Tracy when was this" "um at the race track though the car has no speed like 1 or 3" "yeah I agree" Scott said peanut butter jelly by galantis and Fraser Stephanie and I do one of our newer routines on this at the end we walked back to the family and Stephanie said "hi aunt Penelope" "hi Stephanie" "hey lady p you missed it" "missed what" "Stephanie and I are getting married" "aw when" "2 weeks from Saturday on Tracy island beach" "that's it Stephanie and I will take care of decorations and clothes you and Stephanie can take care of guests where you Jeff and your brothers can take care of setting things up" "ok lady Penelope" "you can all come over to the estate for a party after this" 'let's go now" dad said I say "just let me say bye to Frasier" I get Frasier's cell number and I said "I'll call when I can" we are on the plane and I start to cry and john says "hey sprout what's wrong" "I can't believe it's over" "you weren't ready to say see ya to school life were you" I shook my head and john hugged me and I started to sob and I heard dad say "Virgil go piolet with Scott" dad sat next to me and john he ran his fingers through my hair and when I calmed down dad said "ok pretty baby what's wrong" "I'm just in shock" I say and dad said "yeah from being a naughty kid to being a great one" I laughed and Gordon said "hey at least you can't blow nothing up now" I laughed and I said "be nice or I'll turn you into sushi nemo" dad and john cracked up we landed in England parker met us out the front and when we got to the estate we walked inside Stephanie had changed her curly blonde hair was up and it had a red bow tied in it her dress went down to her knee and it showed off her curves I smiled as she made her way to me the guests started to arrive I hold her hand and I see tintin I turn away and tintin came to me and she said "alan I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" "NO YOU NEVER ARE, ARE YOU, YOU BROKE ME AND LEFT ME BROKEN STEPHANIE PICKED ME UP AND SHE FIXED ME HELPED ME BECOME THE PERSON MY FAMILY WANTED YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH Fermat THAT HURT OK SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ARE A, A, A REALLY STUPID IDIOT AND I TRUSTED YOU BOTH and as for me now well look at me I'll be a race car driver in 2 months I'm getting married in 2 weeks and how about you" I walked off Stephanie followed and I kissed her and she smiled and I said "what's funny" "oh nothing it's just thinking that once I get married to you my initials will be st" we giggled and john came over and he said "what's funny kiddo's" "well nothing john" I said I grabbed Stephanie hand I walk to dad and he is talking to someone I stand next to him and dad said "ah hello alan" "ah so you must be alan Tracy but who is this" "hello madam president meet Stephanie Creighton-Ward soon to be Stephanie Tracy" "ah I was reading about that and is it true you have a tattoo and are about to come a race car driver" "yes madam president" I said and then I said "dad" "yes alan" "what time are we getting back to the island" "well we'll be leaving in 2 hours" "yes dad" lady Penelope walks to us and I say "hey dad if Stephanie wants to can she come with" "of course alan" "ok then if you all don't mind I'm packing a bag" "Stephanie pack for the week I'll get parker to bring your stuff around next week and when he does that you're coming over so we can discuss stuff" "ok aunt Penelope" Stephanie walked off and Scott said "dad we're going to need to take the kiddo's home Walter and Sophia are falling asleep" "kay Scott get the rest of the family together we'll wait for Stephanie to finish packing clothes for a week" "yes father"5 minutes later after we say bye and as we get to the plane I say "hey gordo" "yes dear little brother of mine" "can I hold Sarah" "yes" as I hold my youngest niece I notice she's falling asleep I give her back to Mary and the I fall asleep I have woken suddenly and I breath dad walks out and I say "father eta" "10 minutes allie" we landed and I picked up Stephanie and I took her through the house and when I got to the guest room and john said "that's the boys rooms and the other is the girls room she'll have to sleep in your room" "yep I'll sleep on the couch in my bedroom" "alan you know that you could sleep next to her" "I know but until we are ready I'm not going to" Stephanie then woke up and as I walked into my room she said "allie where are you going to sleep" "the couch" "no sleep beside me" "you sure" "positive" "ok" I say we fall asleep and when I wake up Stephanie said "morning allie" "morning princess" we get dressed and as we walked to the kitchen we saw dad he was frowning and I ran to him I gave him a hug and I said "hey father what's the matter" "lady p and parker were in an accident both are in hospital" "Mr., Jeff can I go to main to see them" "Stephanie penny and parker are coming here for some relaxation" "ok Mr… Jeff" "they'll be here in an hour" dad said Gordon pushed me and I fell down the stairs an and I screamed in pain and in shock Scott and Virgil ran to me and they said "are you ok" "just in shock" "what happened" "Gordon pushed me and I fell down the stairs and yeah help me up" they helped me and I limped into the kitchen and I yelled at Gordon "YOU IDIOT I COULD'VE BEEN HURT" then Scott and Virgil walk in and they both yell "YOU STUPID FOOL COULD'VE DONE HIM A SERIOUS INJURY" then I see lady p parker and tintin I sit at the table and I read a book dad says "alan you are going up with john for training up in 5 you'll be leaving in 2 hours" "fab father" I say then I say "is Mary taking over 3" "yes and Stephanie will start training in 1" "fab father" "you'll only be up there for 5 days" "ok father" I went to pick up my spoon as I did I gasped Virgil looked at my wrist then he said "alan how did you land on your wrist" "I don't know I hurts though" "here I'll x-ray it then I decide what's going on you're an idiot Gordon" "I am fine" I say Virgil glares at me and he says "just come on" I follow him and he says "it's sprained here I'll wrap it up and john has more Ace bandages ok sprout" "yeah Virgil" "what's on your mind" "huh oh nothing just nothing" I walk into kitchen and I said "Mary ding or scratch my baby I swear I will borrow 2 and I'll drop 4 somewhere Gordon you paint her and I will drown you got it" "alan you'll be training Steph in 3 so then you won't get aggro when and if she accidently scratches 3 oh and Steph your primary bird is 3 you sit in two for normal rescues and alan sits in one because he flies one if scooter is out of commission" "ALAN" Virgil screamed I said "got to run see you" and I ran to the beach and I sat look mad Virgil came down and he said "did you do this" "NO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF GETTING BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING" I scream and then Gordon comes and he kicks me hard and I fall to the ground and he continues to kick me I signal the rest of the family on my watch whilst Gordon and Virgil are kicking me 10 seconds later Scott john dad everyone is pulling Virgil and Gordon off of me and I start to shake dad said "why" "why he is a runt a little spoilt brat gets everything" "dad I'm leaving" "alan no Virgil Gordon my office now" Scott hugs me and he said "baby dad will fix them and if he don't I will" "thanks scotty love you" "oh baby boy I miss you being little" then Scott was crying and I said "scotty what's matter" "you are getting married you'll be a part of ir a full time op and you'll be a race car driver allie I'm not ready to let ya go" "it's ok scotty I'll always be a part of you ok" "I know I just wish" "same" "I think if you die before dad Johnny and I, I think Johnny will not come down from 5 and we'd have to get food to him dad will shut down for good cause he'll of lost his heart and his soul me I'll leave this island and I'd never speak to the others ever again" "scotty if I ever die before you all do me a favour stay and help dad stay himself help john don't let him retreat make sure virg continues with painting and Gordon with pranking oh and Stephanie is 3 month pregnant which is why she was wearing baggy clothes" "what wow" the family walked down and I said "ok guys Steph is pregnant 3 month's pregnant" Steph lifted her shirt and we could see a small bump and dad said "congratulations" "alan you're 18 why is she pregnant" Virgil said I said "Virgil why are you judging me" "because you are fucking 18" "leave him alone" "no he is a runt who probably can't provide the care the baby needs" I punch Virgil in the nose and he says "I'm going to kill you" "how dare you say I can't provide for my lady or my baby they are mine so rack off" "dad get Virgil" I was holding alan and dad said "what started this" "he said I can't provide for Steph or our baby" I said crying I cried into Scott as Virgil said "yeah well you got a girl pregnant at 18 alan how are you going to take care of them and do college" "I already did college online Virgil I own the lock company the one that is now famous so I can provide for Steph and bubby" "Virgil alan loves us all after you and gordo kicked the shit out of him you know what he said to me he said if I die before all of you he told me to make sure john doesn't lock away in 5 make sure that dad doesn't retreat make sure the Virgil continues with his painting and Gordon his pranking" "what about you" virg said and Scott said "I am not allowed to run away" "and you promised" "of course I did I love alan more a surrogate son than brother dad loves alan because alan is his son" "I love alan as I can teach him things" john said Gordon said "I didn't mean to kick you al I love you like a best friend" "alan is like my little brother I love him"


End file.
